


Books

by thinkpink20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20





	Books

Sometimes whilst Sherlock sleeps, Lestrade finds himself going through the bookcases.

He hardly ever sleeps at Baker Street, the bed is too hard and small and Sherlock spreads himself out, selfish even when unconscious.

But the books amuse him, their complex titles and gruesome covers, sometimes spattered with blood. He dreads to think of the experiments, wonders which one Sherlock is doing on him.

Best of all he likes the notes he finds written in them, scribbles or frustration, questioning the facts.

He writes his name inside one, tiny writing, just to feel a part of the things Sherlock loves.


End file.
